detektifconanfandomcom_id-20200213-history
Q
Q&A dinyanyikan oleh B'z dari episode 696 sampai episode 717. Lirik English 'Packed with contradictions, the bus keeps rolling on We innocently smile as we climb aboard Brimming signs overflow in every direction We can trust you if we get lost—can't we, driver? Should malice not exist, would there still be crime? Where is it that the answer's hidden? somebody knows Don't give up, just think a little more — Question! Answer! Annoying homework just keeps piling up on me Can't finish it today, so let's leave it for tomorrow I just want to watch your sleeping face instead I wish this moment could last forever... Is it wrong to hold love like this? Where is it that the answer's hidden? somebody knows Don't give up, just think a little more — Question! Answer! Then, in the instant I figure something out—once again... I'm left only with a new question — Question! Answer! Touching your cheek as you float in darkness... Embrace the justice that no one wants to abandon The answer's been right here all along; everybody knows But with it, I know hearts will always doubt — Question! Answer! Does seeking the truth make you happy? nobody knows And we have to live with that sadness — Question! Answer! Indonesia Dikemas dengan kontradiksi, bus terus bergulir Kami polos tersenyum seperti yang kita naik kapal Penuh tanda melimpah di setiap arah Kita dapat mempercayai Anda jika kita tersesat-tidak kita, driver? Harus Malice tidak ada, akan tetap ada kejahatan? Dimana yang tersembunyi jawaban ini? ada yang tahu Jangan menyerah, hanya berpikir sedikit lebih - Pertanyaan! Jawaban! PR Annoying hanya terus menumpuk pada saya Tidak bisa menyelesaikannya hari ini, jadi mari kita tinggalkan untuk besok Aku hanya ingin menonton wajah tidur Anda, bukan Saya berharap momen ini bisa bertahan selamanya ... Apakah salah untuk menahan cinta seperti ini? Dimana yang tersembunyi jawaban ini? ada yang tahu Jangan menyerah, hanya berpikir sedikit lebih - Pertanyaan! Jawaban! Kemudian, di instan saya memikirkannya-sekali lagi ... Aku hanya tersisa dengan pertanyaan baru - Pertanyaan! Jawaban! Menyentuh pipi Anda saat Anda mengambang di kegelapan ... Rangkullah keadilan yang tidak ada yang mau meninggalkan Jawabannya sudah di sini sepanjang; semua orang tahu Tapi dengan itu, aku tahu hati akan selalu ragu - Pertanyaan! Jawaban! Apakah mencari kebenaran membuat Anda bahagia? tidak ada yang tahu Dan kita harus hidup dengan kesedihan yang - Pertanyaan! Jawaban! Rōmanji mujun mansaishita mama hashiri tsuzukeru bus nokkatta bokura wa mujaki ni warau migihidari nigiyaka na sign ga afurete mayottara mi wo makasu desu yo ne driver warugi nakute mo tsumi wa umaremasu ka? kotae wa doko ni kakusareteru no somebody knows akiramenaide mou choi kangaete Question! Answer! mendokusai shukudai wa tamatteiku bakari de kyou wa mou te ni oenai ashita ni shiyou kimi no nemuru kao wo shibaraku nagameteitai zutto kono shunkan ga tsuzuitara ii ne kono baai no ai wa machigai desu ka? kotae wa doko ni kakusareteru no somebody knows akiramenaide mou choi kangaete Question! Answer! soshite nani ka ga wakattatotan mata hitotsu atarashii toi mata kikoetekuru Question! Answer! kurayami ni ukanderu sono hoho ni fureru dare mo ga yuzurenai seigi wo idaite kotae wa koko ni chanto aru ja nai everybody knows dakedo mou hitotsu kokoro ga harenai Question! Answer! seikai ga hoshii sore ga shiawase? nobody knows sono sabishisa wo bokura wa ikiru Question! Answer! Kanji 矛盾満載したまま走り続けるバス 乗っかった僕らは無邪気に笑う 右左賑やかなサインがあふれて 迷ったら身を任す　ですよね、ドライバー 悪気無くても罪は生まれますか? 答えはどこに隠されてるの　somebody knows あきらめないでもうちょい考えて　Question! Answer! めんどくさい宿題はたまっていくばかりで 今日はもう手に負えない　明日にしよう 君の眠る顔をしばらく眺めていたい ずっとこの瞬間が　続いたらいいね この場合の愛は間違いですか? 答えはどこに隠されてるの　somebody knows あきらめないでもうちょい考えて　Question! Answer! そして何かがわかったとたん　またひとつ 新しい問いまた聞こえてくる　Question! Answer! 暗闇にうかんでるその頬に触れる 誰もがゆずれない正義を抱いて 答えはここにちゃんとあるじゃない　everybody knows だけどもうひとつ心が晴れない　Question! Answer! 正解が欲しい　それが幸せ?　nobody knows その寂しさを僕らは生きる　Question! Answer! Grafik Kategori:Lagu Kategori:Musik Kategori:Lagu Pembuka